Omni-Sea
by LordSylph21
Summary: After a battle with a terrible and powerful enemy. Ben Tennyson and his partner Rook Blonko ended up in a strange place similar to Earth but the thing is that there is no advanced technology and there is no way to escape from that place. What will our heroes do when they came to know the ones rulling the world and the ones fighting against them and living adventures in the sea.


**Hello people, LordSylph is here to bring a new history to his list. I love working with The Immortal Guardians because I really enjoyed Naruto until the very end and I am following One Piece waiting to see a huge clash between Luffy and any of the Yonkos. Now, I know that my grammar is not very accurate in some points and I am trying to improve it while I work on my stories. I love reading reviews from people who said that they enjoyed the plot and also the people who have complains about certain thing about the way I write and other things regarding the names of the techniques and the elemental things of Naruto's history.**

 **I am looking for a beta reader so if some of you want to help me I will really appreciate the help with this new story and the other ones that will come. This idea will include the One Piece world, I love One Piece what can I say, and a show that I really found amazing with the plot, characters, and epic moments that it haves. I present to you "Omni-Sea", Ben Tennyson and his partner Rook arriving right in the middle of the Grand Line and just about to start they journey to reach the goal of every pirate and government member. Reach for the Goal and the Freedom.**

 **Paradise Welcomes You**

In the middle of a great and dangerous ocean, where only speculation and rumors are the only way to discover and navigate through it, there was an island located a few miles away from a huge rock formation that was known as the **Red Line**. In the middle of that island was a huge and deep jungle where the habitants and outsiders wouldn't dare to get inside due to the dangerous fauna and urban legends of ghosts living in that place waiting to trap and feed of the life of anybody who goes in their territory. But the main focus of attention is over a strange gravitational anomaly happening above the island. The bright blue sky was warping around itself creating ripples in the fabric of reality until they stopped and a huge black hole formed. The anomaly began to deform right after appearing but before it could vanish as fast as it begun two figures came out of that phenomenon and they fell right in the middle of the jungle. The two individuals that appeared out of nowhere know survived the fall thanks to the huge leafs of the trees inside of the jungle that helped at reducing the speed of the strangers before they could hit the ground.

One of the figures was a tall and slim being that could be described as an alien due to his strange features. The only visible part of his body was his head because he was wearing a black and metallic blue tight body suit with armored pieces on his thighs and arms. The being had his face painted withe while the rest of his head and hands were purple. On his belt, that had several pouches, was an item that could be described as a white and black gun that had a green and black hourglass symbol right above the trigger. The other figure was a regular teenager with long brown hair. He was dressed with a black t-shirt with a green line in the middle and shoulders, brown cargo pants and white and green shoes. That kid was just a regular person but the only thing that seemed out of place was the strange device attached to his wrist, a strange wrist watch with a white and green scheme, a black square face plate where two green lines form an outline resembling an hourglass symbol.

The recently arrived strangers were lying unconscious on the ground and the hostile fauna was approaching them thinking that they were getting an easy prey. From the dense foliage and trees emerged a pack of wolfs with brown hair and fierce red eyes. The eyes of those creatures were exhibiting hunger and bloodlust at looking at the figures of their future preys while they approached the defenseless figures. Before one of those beasts could sink it's fangs on the unconscious teenager, his device started to beep and a bright flash of green light was projected from the item. The beasts stopped their attack while growling at the strange prey. When the light faded instead of the unconscious teenager was a huge, and muscular bipedal tiger with no tail, his face was showing and angry expression while aiming his muscular arms right at the wolfs branding his hands were a single sharp black claw was placed.

" **Rath!** "The tiger shouted with an angry voice. " **Listen you hungry pack of wolfs, if you try to eat Rath, Rath will give you pain!** " The bipedal tiger yelled before jumping at the pack and fight against the beasts. The beasts didn't stand a chance against the strength, speed, and raw power of the alien tiger, every attempt to bite, scratch, or even jump at him was futile because Rath punched, kicked, and threw every foe that was in his way. The sounds of the fight made the alien young man regain his bearings just in time to evade the jaws of a few wolfs that took advantage of the others distraction to attack the other prey.

"Whoa that was close!" The alien wearing armor said while holding the weapon strapped to his belt and starting to shoot energy rounds against the beasts. The few animals of the pack were blasted away due to the explosive nature of the ammo from the weapon and that made them ran way scared. The ones which were fighting Rath saw that his partners left and that was the cue to join them and escape from a possible death. After the beasts were gone, the bipedal tiger put his hands in the air in a victory manner.

" **Yeah run away you oversized furballs and remember, if you try to eat Rath, he will eat you spit you and eat you again!** " Rath yelled earning a confused expression from the young alien.

"That didn't make any sense" The alien said earning an angered face from the alien tiger.

" **I know!** " Was the only answer given by the fighter before a flash of green light bathed the zone and the teenager reappeared were the alien stood before. "If not even for the life saving function of the Omnitrix we surely would be chewing toys by now." The teenager said while taking a look of his surroundings. The alien by his side did the same and was looking at the foliage were the pack of wolfs left after the bearing they received.

"I think we are at Earth, Ben." The young known as Ben look at his partner with an incredulous expression. "Those wolfs are the proof because they are just regular beasts that you could find on Earth." The alien said making Ben think about that possibility. He closed his eyes and tried to remember the chain of events that led him to that location.

"Let's rewind this a bit Rook. We were aboard the chrono-beast of Maltruant to stop him before he could use his weapon but he launched it and I came after it before it blew but I was too late. Then the safety function of the Omnitrix transformed me into Feedback and I absorbed the energy right before it could destroy the universe. After that I threw the weapon at Maltruant and a big explosion happened. That's all I can remember." Ben finished before taking a look at their surroundings and trying to figure out where they ended up.

"Let me try locate our position on the globe." Rook said moving his hand over his right armored gauntlet and a digital screen came out. The young alien imputed several commands on the mini computer in his armor and his face exhibited a shocked expression. "It can't be." Ben was concerned about the worried state of his partner and he approached him to find out what was happening.

"What's the matter Rook?" The teenager asked. The alien stopped looking at the screen on his gauntlet and he was looking at the sky with worry. "Try contact the HQ or anybody with a Plumber's badge." Rook said to Ben. The boy was disturbed about the worried tone on his partner's petition but he complied. Ben moved his right hand over the device in his wrist and the faceplate light up with a bright green color.

"Tennyson to HQ, can you read me?" The only sound that came after the call was only static with. Ben showed concerned about the lack of response to his call and tried again. "Gwen, Kevin, Grandpa. Anybody out there can you hear me?" The teenager said and again he only heard static. "This is not good." Ben said to Rook and he was typing on his gauntlet screen in a rapid pace.

"I can't locate the signal of our satellites in space, not even the civilian or military ones are out there. I don't think we could find any piece of advanced technology in this Earth." Rook said showing Ben the screen of his computer and the teenager saw that the readings of electronic and radio spectrums were pretty low. That was a clear signal of the lack of technological influence in a planet.

"Then it's impossible that we are on Earth! The lack of satellites and technology is a give away clue of that!" Ben said refusing the fact that they came back to his planet. Rook put the screen back on his gauntlet and gave Ben a look.

"Maybe we are on Earth but at the same time we aren't." The young alien said causing Ben to give him a confused look. Rook sighed and tried to explain the meaning of his words. "I think we arrived on an altered dimension of our Earth. It's accurate to affirm this is Earth due to the fact that the animals, the flora, and the exact atmospheric and gravitational conditions are the same." Ben was left speechless after Rook stopped talking and he tried to think about their current situation. Yes, Ben couldn't deny that the air and gravity felt the same instead of the dense atmosphere that he experienced every time that he visited another planet.

"Ok, so we are in another dimension. That's just great." Ben said looking at the bright blue sky through the canopy of threes of that great jungle. "How we are going to get back to "our Earth" now?" The teenager asked in a frustrated way. Rook sighed at the question and put his hand at the back of his head.

"I don't know, it seems that we could be stuck here because there is not any piece of technology we could use to build up an interdimensional portal to get out of here." Rook said causing Ben to have a panic expression on his face at the possibility of never going back to his home and see his friends again. An idea came to his head in the middle of his crisis.

"Maybe we can built a beacon and call for help to another planet. We could borrow some technology from another world." Ben said with a bit of hope in his voice only to receive a negative nod from his partner.

"You tried to contact the Plumber's HQ remember? Your Omnitrix can emit a signal so strong that any plumber in the galaxy could have heard you but nobody answered. I think there aren't any other sentient beings outside of this world. We are on our own." The words of Rook made Ben fell on his knees and he started to punch the ground while screaming in an intense display of impotence. The teenager felt a sharp pain in his hand telling him to stop hitting the hard soil of the jungle but he didn't care and keep on ventilate his anger. Rook, shocked of his partner's state, run up to him and grabbed his arm to prevent him of injuring himself. Ben didn't look back at the alien but he stared at the ground and remained immobile while trying to ease his temper.

"What are we are going to do now?" Ben asked with a broken voice giving Rook a dreadful feeling of the mental state of his friend.

"We should find a city or the closest civilization so we can find out were are we." Rook advised and Ben gave a silent nod and stood up so he could activate his Omnitrix. When the holographic disc of the many alien forms that Ben had unlocked appeared, he started to look for a specific form and when he found it the core of the device popped out. The teenager was engulfed in a bright emerald light and his body changed to an amphibian looking bean with green eyes, a red body, yellow fins like wings were under his slims arms, and he had a long tail.

" **Jet Ray!"** The alien shouted in a high voice before taking off at high speed to leave the jungle in just seconds. Once he reached an altitude of one hundred meters, his green eyes opened wide in shock at the huge and vast ocean that reached until the far horizon. While he was looking at the sky his Omnitrix dial was blinking with a green light.

"Ben it's everything alright? Do you see a city or a village from there?" Rook asked from his communicator to his partner. Ben, using the sharp eyes of his alien, tried to scope something similar to land in the distance with no positive results.

"We are stuck in an island in the middle of nowhere Rook." Ben answered through the dial on his chest. "I can't see any mainland even with the eyes of Jet Ray." Through the device the teenager could hear how his partner sighed after hearing that piece of news.

"Alright, Ben I want you to go and explore this planet. If you find a local try to make contact and ask for information. I will wait for you here while gathering any food and resources that we could use." Rook said.

"I can't leave you here! What if I cannot found you when I get back?" Ben asked, now that the two of them were stuck in an unknown place, the teenager didn't want to lose sight of his partner and the only person he had from his world.

"Don't worry about me, the Omnitrix can locate the signal of my plumber badge and trace my position." Rook said to Ben. The teenager wanted to refute but he knew that his partner had a point and the current agenda was to find a way out of that place.

"Alright, I will contact you once I find anything important." **Jet Ray** said before flying away with his high speed in the search for help and information. Rook saw his partner disappear in the sky and his eyes focused in a new pack of wolves which came out of the foliage.

"You guys don't learn don't you?" The young alien said wielding his proto-tool in the shape of a high-tech bow with energy arrows.

 **(With Ben)**

The manta-like alien was souring through the blue sky looking for any sight of mainland, a ship in the ocean, or even another island with civilization instead of the local wildlife that greeted them at the arrival to this place. The mind of Ben was working overtime during the flight trying to find an answer to the main predicament. How in the hell the two of them would get back to their world without the aid of any advanced technology?

The teenager thought about contact Paradox and get his help to return home, but if the time wanderer didn't appear when the both of them were cast out after the explosion of Maltruant's device then maybe the help of the eternal being was out of the question. Ben thought's were stopped when the high hearing of **Jet Ray** caught something in the distance a few miles of his position.

Hoping for the best, the teenager flew straight to the distant sounds and while he was coming closer to the source he could distinguish several voices speaking. Increasing the speed of his flight, Ben saw through the eyes of his alien a distant ship anchored in the middle of the ocean.

'Maybe the crew of that ship could tell me where am I and point me in the direction of a city.' The young hero said for himself before thinking about landing and change back to his human form when the teenager saw a terrible scene. On the deck of the ship was a group of four men, they were carrying weapons such as swords, cutlasses, a couple of flintlock pistols, and one of them had a great axe in his hands with the sharp edge stained with blood. Around that group, Ben saw with dread several bodies laying on the wooden deck without any sign of movement, they were all dead.

"Well I think we hit the jackpot boys" One of the perpetrators of the massacre said looking at, Ben guessed, the only survivor or the ship. It was a young man not older than seventeen, blond long hair up to his shoulders, pale skin, dressed with a black sleeveless shirt under a red jacket, black trousers, and brown boots. The young man looked like he suffered a serious beating from the four individuals and Ben saw a couple of huge black coloured shackles strapped to the wrists of the captive. "We are going to get some money after throw your fugitive ass to the Marines." The man of the giant axe said with a sadistic grin on his face while kicking the hopeless young in the head causing the others to laugh. "Maybe we should bring these weak ass assholes that thought helping you was a good idea. Anyone who aids fugitives is an enemy of the World Government and deserves to die so we could get more with their useless corpses." One of the murderers said, this one was very slim and carried only pistols.

While the four men were discussing about what to do with the prisoner Ben was full of rage after seeing the several innocent sailors killed by those four monsters and the way they were torturing and gloating about their deed.

"It's hero time right now!" Ben yelled from the sky and the four men on deck turned around while taking his weapons to deal with the unknown threat. The murderers were blinded by a green flash and then they were faced by a terrifying creature.

A humanoid being descended on the deck, his body was covered in a blue cloak and the only thing that the four men could see was a couple of big green eyes under the hood of the cloak.

"Who the fuck are you!?" The slim man asked rudely aiming the barrels of his pistols straight to the new comer. The alien looked at the four men and their prisoner in silence while coming out with a plan. The blond young looked up at the stranger, in hopes of escaping his torturers or out of curiosity, and Ben saw how much he was injured.

" **Big Chill** is the name and I will make you pay for what you have done." The cloaked being said in a raspy and cold voice, the giant man with the axe didn't like what the fool in front of him said and decided to show it. Running at him with the giant weapon over his head to perform a deadly strike he yelled.

"Die by my axe you insect freak!" The blade came down in a quick downwards slash to split the intruder in two, but the wielder was looking wide eyed as the axe phase through the body of his victim like a mirage. The big murder tried to perform another attack when ice started to coat his deadly weapon and his arms were also frozen solid. "What the hell is this!?" The big man roared trying to move his arms without any success.

"It's time for you to chill out and feel the cold of my fist!" **Big Chill** said with fury punching hard the face of the big man, the force of the hit made the enemy rise in the air and fly away of the ship at astonishing speed. The partners of the man were shocked of the outcome of the fight, not two minutes ago they manage to catch their bounty and were about to cash it when that strange came down and now the murders were one man down in just seconds. The ghost-like alien watched the body of his victim flying away of the ship with his green eyes and now he looked at the rest of the group. "Who is next?" The alien said in a raspy and cold voice.

"You are gonna pay for that! Jay, let´s kill this asshole!" One of the murders carrying a katana said while his partner, which was wielding a scythe follow him in a rush against Ben.

"Time to kill, Grey! Take my **Kaze no Shi (Death Wind)**!" Jay yelled slashing the air with his weapon, Ben thought that his enemy was blind because he was clearly out of the blade´s reach but **Big Chill** 's danger senses scream alert inside of his head. The cloak of his body unfolded revealing a pair of big moth-like blue wings which the alien used to fly away from the strange wind generated by the scythe and he thanked his choice because one of the mast of the ship was cut in multiple pieces in just seconds.

"What the hell was that?!" **Big Chill** said with wide eyes seeing the aftermath of the attack. "That surely was not an energy shot because that's just a normal weapon! Could this guy being an enhanced human or an alien in disguise?" "Ben thought about what that guy was when he heard a voice above him.

"Game over idiot, **Kucho Buyo(Aerial Cutting Dance)**!" Ben watched above him to find Jay spinning in the air with his blade cutting the air around him creating a sharp twister heading straight to him. The moth alien felt that if he tried to simply evade the attack he was going to suffer greatly.

"It's time to get serious now." Ben thought before making himself intangible and the swordsman phase through the body of the alien without making any damage with his move. Jay stopped his momentum after seeing the unharmed body of his enemy and because his blade was covered in ice like his arms and legs. His torso and head were the only things that the ice didn't cover. "At least my aliens can beat these guys even with their unusual abilities." The teenager hero thought making himself tangible again and coming down with speed against the shocked murder, who was trying to get rid of the ice prison but it was too late. "Sweet dreams sucker!" **Big Chill** said before striking Jay with a direct punch to the head that send the frozen murder straight to the wooden deck of the ship producing a great cloud of dust.

"Jay!" Grey said approaching to the landing zone of the body of his partner, when the cloud of dust cleared out the scythe wielding murder saw Jay knocked out in a crater formed due to his crashing. "Who the hell is this guy?!" The frustration was very intense in Grey's voice after seeing the strength of Ben, he was gonna try one more attack when a familiar raspy voice spoke behind him.

"I'm your worst nightmare." The cold of that ghostly voice freeze the murder's movements with fear and then a cloud of blue breath engulfed his body completely burying him in a thick coffin of ice. Once the job was done, **Big Chill** turned around to face the final member of the murders. "Three out, one to go." Ben said seeing the leader of the group, a slim man carrying two flintlock pistols with their barrels aiming straight to the aliens head. His face showed a serious expression without showing any kind of shock about the defeat of his men. The captive young man was completely speechless after seeing the display of the stranger's power and now he was focusing in the final showdown in front of him.

"You got skills mate, I'll give you that." The leader said in a very calm voice while still aiming his weapons at Ben. "That power of yours of being like a ghost and freeze people it's really useful. I really could use your abilities on my crew now that you defeat their worthless asses in just seconds." The moth like alien remained silent after the words of the man and he took a look at the carnage on the deck of the ship with narrowed eyes. "We are bounty hunters and if you and I work together we could catch the big fishes above the sum of one hundred millions bellis. Both of us could divide the bounty 50-50 and be a force to be reckoned it." **Big Chill** remained silent while the hunter kept talking and his eyes focused in the injured captive and the frustrated expression on his face. Now Ben knew what happened on that ship, that guy was in the ship either hiding from the crew or the crew was aiding him and his presence caused the death of the innocents aboard of the vessel at the hands of the cold blooded bastards that he defeated. The alien hero didn't care right now what the target of this guys did, the only thing in his mind was one only thing. "What do you say, do you accept be my partner?" The leader of the hunters asked to Ben.

"You seriously are asking me to join you after seeing what you and the other bastards have done here?" The teenage hero said using the intimidating raspy voice of his current form. "The only thing that I am going to do here is give you a very harsh lesson of humanity." The leader of the hunters smirked after hearing those words and said with confidence.

"Good, this will be exciting then." The hunter said while shooting against Ben, the hero made his body intangible out of instinct to evade the bullets but he felt a powerful force colliding with his form and he was thrown against a wooden wall pretty harshly.

"What the hell happened?" Ben asked trying to realize how he was hit. Those guns didn't look technological or anything special to make their ammo capable of hit a necrofriggian while it was ethereal.

"Well, It looks like that your powers are useless against my ability." The leader said with malice. "I ate the _Parusu Parusu no Mi_ **(Pulse Pulse Fruit)** , so I am a Pulse man." He said with proud to his enemy, his guns started to emit a faint glow while he aimed the barrels against Ben again.

"Pulse man? What that's even mean?" The hero asked himself after recovering and then he saw the hunter shooting strange energy bullets. The moth alien used his wings to evade the attack and he saw the wall of the ship get destroyed in a shower of splinters after being hit with it. "Those look like concussive bullets, this guy is dangerous." Ben thought before start evading multiple shoots from the deck below. In his current form Ben didn't have any long range attack that could neutralize his enemy before one of those bullets could get him. Thinking about one possible solution, Ben descended on the deck and before the hunter could make another shot he touch the hourglass dial fixed to his chest and the alien was engulfed in a bright green light. The captive closed his eyes at seeing that shining and when it ended his eyes widened at the image in front of him the same as the hunter.

" **NRG**!" Ben said with Russian accent and he transformed in an armored being with short legs, round body, short armored arms and gloves, and a helm with a visor. "Time to end this." The alien said and the hunter attacked with more concussive bullets but this time they didn't affect or move the new form of Ben.

"What the hell are you?! Stay away from me you freak!" The hunter was now scared after seeing the power of the alien hero and the fact that his power was useless against the new transformation was more terrifying. **NRG** started to emit a very strong heat from the interior of his armor and a very powerful beam of thermal energy was shot from the visor of his helmet straight to the hunter. The beam hit the murder in the chest and he was pushed away with such force that his body hit one of the masts of the ship and this cracked like a twig and the hunter was knocked out cold on the deck. The captive young man was speechless after seeing his torturer and the rest of the group that captured him get easily trashed by only one person. "What kind of devil fruit this guy ate to get this powerful?" The prisoner thought while exchanging looks with the armored alien.

After defeating the last one of the murders, Ben decided that there was no other danger and he touched the dial of the Omnitrix and he returned to his human form after a green flash. The green eyes of Ben focused in the only conscious being on the ship besides him and he approached him.

"I am gonna ask you a couple of questions." The teenager said to the prisoner with a voice that said he was very serious. "And depending of your answers you could walk out of here free or share a similar fate that those guys." The young man was shocked to see that a kid just beat the group of bounty hunters that mopped the floor with him. "Do you understand?" Ben asked and the prisoned nodded. "Who are you and why you are on this ship?"

The young man kept silent for a few moments after those questions and stared at Ben trying to comprehend what were the intentions of this kid. He knew that trying to hide the truth behind half ones and the omission of information could cause a disaster so he made a decision. "My name is Merin, I am an Archeologist apprentice from an island located in the East Blue." The man now known as Merin answered to Ben, The teenager from another world looked at the expressions of Merin's face to see if he could detect evident signals of lying; he didn't find any of those.

"That just answers one of my questions, now I want to know why you were on this ship and why those bounty hunters were after you. Are you a fugitive or a dangerous criminal?" Ben said to the young Archeologist. Marin watched the several bodies lying on the deck of the ship in pools of their own blood with sadness in his eyes and sighed.

"These people were merchants that traded with the Archeological School of my island, my home was attacked by pirates who burned the place to the ground and kill everyone. I managed to escape thanks to the abilities of my devil fruit and I was found by this people who offered me shelter on their ship until we reached the next island." Then, the young man tried to keep himself from crying. "Unfortunately, those bastards followed me while I escaped and ambushed us." Ben glared at Merin after he said those words and he recognized evident traces of guilt, rage and sadness in a person that experimented great injustice and he couldn't do a single thing to avoid that. "As for the reason those bastards were after me it's because the World Government see all the ones with archeological knowledge as criminals and threats to their power and hold of every nation across the seas, for some reason they don't want anyone looking and studying remnants of the previous civilizations." Ben nodded after hearing that piece of information about the current power in control of the politics of the world where he ended and gave a heavy sigh.

"Thanks for answering my questions." The teenager said and his eyes looked down to the hands of Merin, more exactly to the thick shackles on his wrists. "Do you want me to remove those from you?" Ben said getting ready to transform.

"I don't think you can, those guys threw away the key when they got me and if you touch them you will feel very weak because it renders every devil fruit user helpless. These things are made of Kairouseki and it's harder than diamond." Ben looked impressed at the characteristics of that metal and he find the term devil fruit user intriguing.

"What do you mean with _devil fruit user_? What is a Devil Fruit?" The teenager asked to Merin, he looked at Ben like he was crazy.

"You don't know what the fruits are? But aren't you a user? You clearly exhibit powers of a very rare and powerful _Zoan Fruit_." The shocked expression of Ben after hearing about strange fruits that could grant the ones who ate them with abilities similar like the Omnitrix gave him was the proof that he didn't know a thing about them. "Well, from all across the world everyone knows them as the _Treasures of the Sea_. There are three types of _Devil Fruit_ that are recorded so far, _Paramecia_ , _Zoan_ ,and _Logia_." Merin said to Ben and he tried to memorize everything.

"I assume that depending of the classification of the fruit, the powers are different." Ben guessed and he received a nod from the young scholar.

"Your powers of changing form could be categorized as _Zoan user_ , those fruits grant the ability of transforming the individual in an animal, could be a prehistoric, mythical or any other species. Then we have the _Paramecia_ that modifies the body of the user to make it capable of producing substances or effects from his body or changing the composition of the same, the guy that you just fought was one of these." Before Merin could continue with the explanation, a distant detonation was heard and Ben saw a blue ship with huge white flags and these had a blue seagull painted on them with the word _MARINE_ above it. A huge pillar of water ascended a couple of inches close the ship and Ben realized that they were shooting cannonballs at them.

"Looks like the rest of the explanation will have to wait after we get out here." Ben said while tapping the faceplate of the Omnitrix to look for an alien form. Before Marin could question Ben about what was doing with the strange bracelet on his wrist, he was blinded by the familiar green light of his transformations after he pushed down the mechanism of the device. When the green glow disappeared, the body of Ben changed and now a ghostly creature with a body full of cracks and wrapped in green chains was floating in front of Marin. A lonely green eye sprouted out of one crack in the evident head of that creature. " **Ghostfreak**!" The being said with a raspy voice that was silence by another detonation of a cannonball that hit the front of the ship and it blew out in a fiery explosion.

"What is that thing supposed to do!?" Merin yelled and he saw how the claws of **Ghostfreak** touched the metal of the _Kairouseki_ shackles. "Don't, you will lose your powers!" The young man tried to warn Ben but his eyes widened when those long and claw like fingers wrapped around the metal and instead of forcing the teenager to change back to his normal body the metal around his wrists became intangible just like the body of the creature and they were removed like nothing. "But how could it be?" Merin asked while massaging his abused wrist from the tight hold of the shackles. **Ghostfreak** threw them away and put his hand on the hourglass dial on his chest.

"Ask questions later, now we need to flee." After saying that, Ben was engulfed in another emerald glow and Merin saw another form of the teenager. " **Terraspin**!" Ben said with a dull voice. The alien looked like a giant turtle with giant fan like fins like limbs and a huge shell on his back. "Climb on my back" The turtle alien said and he started to float in front of Marin with his abdomen facing the wooden deck and his shell facing the sky. The scholar wanted to say something but the sound of more cannons being fired made him silent and hopped on the shell of the turtle. The fans of Ben acted like a helicopter and he ascended with Marin on his back leaving behind the merchant ship, which was now on fire thanks to the impact of more cannonballs, and the _Marine_ ship that was incapable of following the speed of the transformed Ben.

"Hey, we have incoming fire." That didn't meant they were safe from ranged fire. Ben started evasive tactics and he evaded a number of three rounds but he made a U-turn in one of his movements and he ended up in front of an incoming cannonball. Before Ben could think about what to do, Marin extended his arms towards the ammunition. " **Nendo Nendo no Kabe(Clay Clay Wall)**!" A huge amount of clay formed in front of the duo and it morphed in a thick wall that blocked the explosion of the cannonball.

"That was awesome." Ben said with excitement even with the voice of Terraspin. The hero felt the body of Marin collapse on his shell. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just exhaustion after the beating I received and the _Kairouseki_ shackles. That move was all I had." The scholar said trying to breath after using all of energy. While Ben and Marin where flying away from the conflict zone, a telescope was following the course of the alien turtle and it's passenger from the deck of the _Marine_ ship.

"Sir, the fugitive it's far off from the reach of the cannons. The speed of that strange animal will make the chase very difficult." One member of the crew, a _Marine_ soldier dressed with a white sleeveless shirt, blue pants, brown boots, and a white cap on the head. The soldier talked with his superior, a tall and muscular man wearing a white coat with the word _Justice_ written on the back, his face had a deep scar across the forehead. The captain of the ship was the one following the only survivor of the ship from which a message was send to him from a group a bounty hunters that secured a bounty.

"We can't let that criminal escape from justice. They surely are heading to an island nearby." The captain said with a gruff voice to his underling. The soldier nodded at the command and asked about the bounty hunters on the ship. "They failed in keep a potentially dangerous criminal escape, so let them sink with the rest of the traitors of the world government that aid a fugitive." Was the answer given by the superior.

"Yes captain Treda."

 **(Two hours Later)**

By the time Ben was able to return to the island where he and Rook arrived to this world, the Omnitrix timed out just before the alien turtle could land and both Ben and Marin crashed against the soil pretty harshly. Ben groaned while massaging his back side and looking at the faceplate of the alien device that was showing a red glow.

"Even when the time of the transformations improved, you just time out in the worst moments or when things go smoothly." The teenager complained to the alien device strapped to his wrist before helping Marin that was laying on the soil without moving due to his previous exhaustion. Once Ben put one of the scholar's arms around his back to get him on his feet, the duo moved though the dense jungle of the island and Ben prayed to avoid any encounter with the wild animals that lived inside of it. After a couple of minutes, the hero heard noises of a hammer hitting wood and then the smell of meat cooking at the fire that made him know he had arrived where his partner was.

"Ben it's that you?" A familiar voice asked behind the foliage of the jungle, the teenager came out of the forest and he was in the clearing where he left Rook. The alien _Plumber_ was aiming his proto-tool in rifle mode at Ben and he lowered his weapon after seeing his partner. "Who is the one that you brought with you? Don't tell me you kidnapped a local." The alien said to his partner. Ben just groaned with annoyance at the accusatory question.

"You think I could do such a thing? And it only happened one time when I misunderstood the situation." The hero said while putting Marin on the ground with delicacy to avoid the aggravation of his injuries. "This guy was beaten pretty badly by a group of bounty hunters which killed many innocents aboard the ship where he was hiding." Ben said to Rook while the alien studied the condition of Marin, there were several lacerations on his arms, legs, torso and back. After removing his shirt, the _Plumber_ saw that most of the scholar ribs were broken and there were signals of internal bleeding.

"Ben, this is a very serious situation. I don't know how he could be alive with this amount of injuries on his body." Rook said while looking inside of one of his armor's pockets, Ben saw how he took out a spray and syringe from a pocket and he put them on the ground. First, the _Plumber_ sprayed the content of the spray on the superficial injuries and those closed up in just seconds.

"Gotta love alien medicine." Ben said impressed at the effectiveness of Rook medical supplies. The alien put away the spray and took the syringe before injecting the content in the area where the ribs were located and the several internal bleedings. "I found him while he was conscious so we can say that his will of fight was the only thing keeping him awake." Ben informed Rook and the alien looked at the body of Marin.

"The internal damage will take a little bit more of time to go away. The substance in the syringe it's going to mend the broken bones and putting them back together. The damage to the internal organs will heal in a couple hours, by sunrise the process will be over." Rook said to Ben while putting the medical supplies back to his medical pocket. The teenager gave a relief sigh and he sat by the fire to shield himself from the cold of night. The journey from the ship to the island took long enough of the day and now the moon was shining in the dark sky.

"Well, did you manage to gather provisions and prepare a medium of transport while I was away?" Ben asked to Rook, the alien was finishing the cook of several pieces of meat of a few of the animals that attacked him while Ben was away.

"This island have a lot of fruits, I managed to gather several bananas, strawberries, oranges, coconuts, and apples. As for the transport I collected wood from the trees and made a raft." After hearing that Ben nodded and decided to relax a bit after all the things that happened that day. "You find a larger island with a city in it, or a continent in this world?" The _Plumber_ asked and Ben shocked his head.

"No, I was pretty busy delivering well deserved justice to a bunch of psychopathic and disturbed group of murders to focus in the main objective. Also, I was forced to fly back here with Marin on my back when we were attacked by a _Marine_ crew." Ben explained to Rook and he gave the unconscious form of the scholar a look. "I was about to be hit by a cannonball but Marin used one of his special abilities to save us and that caused him to collapse in our way back here." The alien _Plumber_ looked at the young man too with curiosity.

"What kind of abilities he has and why were you fighting against the military force? If I am not mistaken, the _Marine_ it's a branch of a nation's army." Rook asked to Ben and the teenager felt rage boiling inside of him.

"We have a huge disadvantage in this world Rook." Ben said to his partner. "Apparently, the bounty hunters I fought on that ship worked for an organization called the _World Government_ that basically it's the law here. The _Marines_ it's their military force or one of them as far as I am willing to guess and in my opinion they are corrupt up to the deepest part of them after seeing what kind of people are they choosing to work with." After hearing those pieces of information, Rook's face adopted a serious expression and he started to meditate about the situation.

"You got all that information from that local?" The _Plumber_ asked to Ben and he nodded. "What about the abilities you mentioned he had?"

"In this place, it looks like there are some sort of special fruits that grant the ones who ate them supernatural or superhuman abilities. I know it sounds crazy and hard to believe but one of the hunters I fought was a user of these fruits and he gave a hard time while I was **Big Chill**. Marin is a user too and I he has the ability of producing clay from his body and morph it according to the situation." Rook seemed pretty sceptical about the fruits deal but he was willing to give Ben the benefit of the doubt because he had dealt with supernatural and magical things after fighting enemies like Hex or Charmcaster.

"We sure ended up in a strange place." Rook said grabbing one of the pieces of meat that he was cooking and he took a bite while Ben started to eat another piece along with his friend. "We need to find a city or a town where we could gather more information." The _Plumber_ said to his partner.

"We could ask Marin when he wakes up where it's the closest island with people on it." Ben said while finishing his meat and he layed down close to the fire pit afterwards. "We need to rest and then tomorrow we could plan our next move because right now we don't have any clue about where to go." Rook nodded at Ben's statement and he sat against one of the trees to sleep to get ready to go at the first lights of the next day.

 **(Next Morning)**

When the light of the sunrise was shining on the faces of the two foreigners, Ben started to stir and mumbled something about his mother giving him five more minutes before going to school when the sound of voices and several footsteps approaching from the foliage of the island made him woke up with alarm. The eyes of the teenager saw the form of Rook getting on his feet and his proto-tool in laser gun form aiming at the jungle then he realized that Marin was nowhere to be found.

"Did you see where he go Rook?" Ben asked to his partner while getting the Omnitrix ready to transform at the incoming visitors.

"He must have woken up before dawn and he sure it's very silent because I couldn't hear anything." The _Plumber_ said. Ben growled with frustration with the current situation. "Who do you think it could be?" Rook asked to Ben referring to the movement inside of the jungle. "Do you think you were followed by those _Marines_?" Ben selected one form of the many he had in his device before answering.

"It could be, those guys were very persistent in avoiding my escape. If they managed to follow me then we are dealing with very efficient or fanatical people." Before Rook could say his thoughts, the duo heard a gruff voice yelling a single command.

"Open fire!" Ben slapped down the core of the Omnitrix and Rook threw himself to the ground to escape from the bullet barrage that struck the tree behind him. The bullets that were meant for Ben bounced after hit a very hard surface inside of the emerald light. When the glow faded, there was a huge and tall creature with reddish skin, four pair of eyes on the head, two powerful legs and the most distinctive feature was two pairs of arms.

" **Four Arms**!" The big alien said with a powerful voice. Rook narrowed his eyes towards the zone where the gunshots came from and when he secured a target his gun opened fire into a specific zone of the jungle. The volatile nature of the energy ammo shot from the laser gun caused an explosion that was followed by the screams of injured enemies.

"What the hell was that?"

"What kind of weapon these pirates have?"

"We are gonna get blow apart in this jungle!"

"Calm yourselves god dammit!" Ben and Rook recognized that voice as the one in charge of the group that attacked them. "First Squad engage the enemy in close quarters, Second Squad provide supportive fire!" After those commands, a group of twenty _Marine_ soldiers armed with swords came out of the jungle and were frozen in spot after seeing the current form of Ben.

"What is that thing?"

"It looks like some kind of monster." The soldiers were talking among themselves when the voice of their superior shat them.

"Fight imbeciles!" The command made the silent before letting out a furious roar to engage Ben. **Four Arms** grinned at the challenge and slammed his four arms against the ground to cause a shockwave of pure physical power that threw away some of the enemies like ragdolls while others were launched to the air to later fall down harshly. The few _Marines_ remaining conscious were now scared at the raw power of their enemy. **Four Arms** was about to finish the job when the sound of guns was heard.

"Rook, look out!" Ben yelled to his partner that was the main objective of the long ranged soldiers. The alien changed his weapon from gun to shield and the bullets were vaporized when they reached the energetic form of the force shield. "Hang on, I am coming!" Ben getting ready to deal with the Fire Squad of the enemies when a long and sharp lance made of silver was threw against **Four Arms**. The alien grabbed the weapon just a few inches from reaching his head and a huge man came from the jungle.

"You will deal with me, filthy pirate." The man, which Ben and Rook assumed it was the captain, said. Ben was about to say that he wasn't a pirate when he saw how a substance like liquid metal started to form on the _Marine´s_ hands to end up making a silver lance. "Captain of the _Marine_ , **Gin Yari(Silver Spear)** Treda at your service." Ben looked at the weapon that Treda wielded and the one that he was holding in his hands and came out with a revelation.

"You are a Devil Fruit user." The teenager hero said and the captain smirked.

"Yes, I ate the **Gin Gin no Mi (Silver Silver Fruit)** I am a Silver Man." Rook looked at the captain with wide eyes and remembered the information that Ben gave him the night before. It looked like that he was right about those strange items.

"Rook, I will be with you in a minute. I need to deal with this guy first." Ben said after throwing the weapon away and faced his opponent. Treda exhibited a funny smile on his face.

"You think you can deal with the mighty Treda that easily pirate? Men, kill the other pest while I deal with this freak." The huge man ordered to his soldiers. Rook was about to retaliate when the _Marines_ started to yell in anguish. The duo of heroes and the captain saw how the soldiers started to sink in the ground while a voice was heard above them.

" **Nendo Nendo no Ekitai Dojo (Clay Clay Liquid Soil)**!" Ben recognized that voice and grinned when he saw Marin coming down from one of the jungle trees. Rook was impressed about the stealth of the scholar and the precision of his trap. "I knew you bastards will be tailoring our asses after escaping from that ship." Marin exchanged glares with the _Marine_ captain. "So I waited the right moment to strike."

"You will pay for that, you devil spawn!" Treda yelled and was about to throw his weapon against the young man but he was forced to defend himself when Ben jumped against him to deliver a hard punch that was blocked with the spear. The force behind that fist broke the weapon and slammed the body of the captain against one of the nearby trees.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent." **Four Arms** __said to his enemy. Treda growled while he was regaining his feet and felt anger inside of him when he felt the taste of blood in his mouth.

" **Shapuna Danmaku(Sharp Barrage)**!" Treda yelled while putting his arms in front of him. Ben didn't know what was happening and he couldn't anticipate a shower of sharp silver needles been shot against him. The teenage hero crossed his arms in front of him to absorb most of the attack while the crazy laugh of the captain was heard. "How do you like that? No one can receive this attack and came out standing after being at the end of it!" Ben didn't say anything while thousands of needles were hitting his body simultaneously. Marin looked shocked at the display of power from Treda and he was about to help the guy who bailed him out of a possible death when the hand of Rook stopped him.

"What are you stopping me? And also why are you helping him?" The young user of Clay asked to the _Plumber_. Rook just shocked his head.

"Don't worry about him, he looks like he it's at disadvantage but he already won this battle." Rook said and Marin looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about? He is in the middle of a shower of metal and it's just about minutes that his body will end up turned to shreds."

"Right now those things are felt like mosquito bites for Ben in his current form. This is nothing for him." Marin was just about to call bullshit on that but he then heard a laugh.

"This is not even making me tickles." Treda widened his eyes at seeing his enemy just passing through his most effective attack like nothing and that shocked made him vulnerable just enough to receive two punches straight to his torso and head. The impact of that attack shocked the nearby trees and cracked a couple of rocks while the body of Treda collapsed on the ground completely unconscious and unresponsive.

"You were caught by surprise again Ben." Rook said complaining about the performance of his partner. "You need to stop giving your opponents enough space to make their movements." The _Plumber_ said and Ben just slapped the Omnitrix dial on his belt to return to his human form.

"Come on Rook, give me some credit. How I was supposed to know that he could produce enough needles to shot them like a machine gun?" Ben said painting a little after the fight. "At least I dealt with the soldiers pretty quickly." The hero said and then he saw the shocked expression on Marin's face.

"What kind of creature was that? I heard that the weapons of that captain could pierce armors like butter." The scholar said to Ben and he laughed.

"That was called a Tetramand and their skin it's pretty solid. You need a very sharp and precise weapon to pierce the skin of him but that wasn't by far the most durable form that I got." Marin was speechless after hearing that and wondered how many powerful being this guy had.

"Well, I have a couple of questions for you." Rook said to Marin and the scholar paid attention to the alien. "Where are we exactly and where we could find the next proximate habituated island?" The question made Marin look the duo like they were crazy but he answered anyways.

"We are just located in a lonely island in the most dangerous and treacherous sea that you could possible imagine. We are in the middle of the _Grand Line_ and I don't know where we are exactly because to navigate or even move around this place you need to have a special kind of compass." Ben and Rook looked at each other after hearing those news and gave a heavy sighed.

"Why we always ended up in strange and dangerous places almost every time we deal with a bad guy?" Ben complained to the skies while kicking tiny pieces of rock at his feet while Rook was thinking.

"You say that a special compass is required to move around here? What's so special about that item and this sea?" Rook asked. Marin thought about the question and tried to come out with the most simple and correct answer.

"Well for starters the islands in this sea have a lot of minerals buried in them that affects the magnetic fields of the planet. The regular compasses go haywire in this sea because the magnetic field it's just crazy and completely erratic." The alien took note of that and Ben said.

"Maybe I could use **Lodestar´s** magnetic powers to pick up the signal of the islands and we could use that as beacons." The teen hero said and Rook shocked his head.

"You will be needed to stay in that form as long as the journey lasts and we could need to fight while we are sailing." Marin then interrupted him.

"The compass that you need is called _Log Pose_ and the special thing about it is that it records the magnetic field of a specific island and then you need to follow the trail and then wait for it to readjust and follow another island's magnetic trail." Ben and Rook wondered where they could get one of those here when they saw Marin approaching the unconscious form of Treda. Then he started to search him and he took a bracelet with a crystal ball on in and there was a pointer inside of the ball.

"Well I think we covered the navigation part." Ben said while Rook examined the compass. "I think the only thing that's needed is…"

"We need a ship." Marin said to the duo. "I don't think you can remain transformed enough to take both of us and you to the next island before you need to change back." Ben looked defeated and Rook was about to advise using the raft that he spend the day before making where they heard a couple of soldiers waking up and screaming with fear.

"Oh god they defeated the captain!"

" **Gin Yari** was the strongest of us and now is down! Quickly return to our ship and let's flee." The trio watched how the few conscious _Marines_ were escaping to the coast and Ben grinned.

"Well I think that solves our transportation problem."

 **Well people this is the first chapter of Omni-Sea, I hoped you enjoyed the reading and if you want to review please do it and I will try to continue the Immortal Guardians fic. LordSylph out.**


End file.
